A Summer Away
by Eason3
Summary: Danny Phantom, now college student, is staying with Vlad Masters for the summer as his parents ghost hunt. Danny and Vlad agree to train with each other, as Vlad teaches Danny to control his new powers. DannyxVlad
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!** First, this story is inspired by promsien's art and characters! When I think of Vlad and Danny, I think of them often through their art. Please check them out at tumblr, they are amazing!

Also, this fanfic. has some clarification needed. 1.) Danny's parents know he's a ghost, but are unaware he will never die. 2.) Vlad and Danny had a truce, similar to the show. 3.) Danny receives his ice powers with his core, but never meets Frostbite, and therefore the power is uncontrollable.

If anything is confusing or weird, please let me know!

And Thanks for your support!

 **Chapter 1**

Danny wiped blood from his nose, a dark green color, and swore. "My, my. That's not appropriate language for a boy your age, is it?" A few yards away, floated a smug Plasmius. He laughed, his fangs flashing.

"At least I don't look like some fruity vampire with a stupid cape!" Danny snapped. Plasmius frowned and glanced at his cape, "Hmph, I wouldn't expect you to understand fashion, my boy. I mean look at-" In his distraction, Danny focused his power into his hand; it swirled and pulsed, cool and dangerous. He was getting better with his core, his ecto-blasts were taking a more bluish color of lately.

It burst from his palm and soared into Plasmius' chest, knocking him clean out of the air. His body smashed into an Amity Park Tree. Danny, taking offense, shot after him, fist clenched in front of him. Dust settle in time for Plamius to recognize the incoming threat. He phased away leaving Danny to pull up short. "What th-?"

A sound of something slicing through the air alerted Danny in time to duck, but the sharp object caught the top of his wrist, cutting in deep. Danny let out a scream. Blood pooled around the wound. A laugh sounded behind him, mocking him. Danny spun, glaring. Plasmius held aloof a sharp sword. Danny recognized it from a nearby statue. _Damn it._ Plasmuis spoke, but Danny didn't hear it. The pain in his hand was intense and the anger in his head pounded. A bluish light glowed in his chest, turning him and the surrounding air cold. Plasmuis paused in his taunting to dodge an icy blast of ghost energy, then another and another. On the ground, Danny shot energy at his upwards enemy.

Ducking a particularly close blast, Plasmius thought it best to leave. Even though it was night, the fight had bothered a nearby festival and its' inhabitants were coming to investiage. _How annoying._ "Well, dear boy, as much fun as it is-" He swerved another blast "dancing around your pathetic attempt at an attack, I have what I need." He jestered to the sword. "Farewell." And as suddenly as he floated there, he was gone.

Danny dropped his hand and cradled the other against his stomach, staining his suit. "Great." He muttered. The sounds of a curious and concerned investigators reached his ears. They would be on him in minutes. "Oh, wonderful" He quickly took to the air, becoming invisible until he reached a safe height. A clock struck ten somewhere. "Oh, freaking fantastic. Mom's gonna flip".

His mom did flip, especially when Danny, at a lost of how to hid his wound, presented it to her and his father instead, saying a dog attacked him. It was a weak excuse, but his parents, both worried, bought it. He was lucky that night, a few stitches and a grounding, but he knew his run-ins with Plasmius, infamous Vlad Masters, were far from over. "If there is ever a moment I don't totally hope he rots, I'll be damned" he muttered to himself as he fingered the fresh wound and stitches in bed that night.

~7 years later~

A light, raised scar was all that was left from that night. Danny probably would have forgotten that night by now if not for it. Not that it mattered. 4 years ago, he and Vlad agreed on a truce. As long as Vlad didn't harm the city or who Danny cared about and steered clear of obvious trouble, everything was good. And, for the most part, everything had been good since then.

Danny graduated from Casper High and went on to University to study computer design. Sam and Tucker went to separate schools from him. Sam, a liberal art school, and Tuck, a top tech computer school. It was heartbreaking to say good bye to his ghost hunting and best friends ever, but, at last, that is fate. Besides he would see them during breaks when they all came back to Amity Park since freshman couldn't stay on campus when it was closed. However, that what Danny thought.

"What?!"

"Oh Danny, it'll be fine. Don't be so dramatic." His mother's voice hushed him from across the table.

"Yea, Danny! Staying with Old Vladdy will be great! You can have some serious bonding time!" Jacks' voiced boomed. Maddie shot him a look. Clearly she highly doubted the 'bonding', but since she and Jack would be gone for most of the summer, Vlad was their best choice for Danny. He certainly couldn't stay here alone.

"Why can't I stay here? I'm an adult. Come on."

"No can do, Danny boy! The Portal been acting up. Don't want to leave you here alone with a dangerous machine like that!" Danny grumbled something about it not mattering when he was 14. His parents didn't catch the irony of the comment, luckily.

"Then let me come with you! Or stay with Jazz?" Danny begged.

"I'm sorry pumpkin. We can't bring anyone else with us and we'll be traveling the whole summer."

"Gotta travel with those ghost, Danny! Ghost travel too!"

"And Jazz is at a summer internship. We asked, but she doesn't have any room or enough money to pay for the both of you."

"I could wor-"

"Danny, enough. You're staying with Vlad while were gone." She stood up, conversation over. Danny fumed in his seat. Jack slapped him on the back, "Better go pack there buddy! Gee, staying with Vladdy! Back when we…" His father started blathering on. His mother, exiting the kitchen, kissed his head fondly. He sighed, giving in as he pushed his chair in and headed up to re-pack his bags.

The next day he hugged his parents, his dad nearly crushing all his bones, and said goodbye. In the taxi, he readied himself for a long trip. Sure, through the ghost portal it was short, but in the human world, Vlad lived about 3 hours away. He glanced at his phone, a text from Sam and Tucker wishing him luck and telling him to contact them if anything crazy happened. He would have stayed with his buddies if he could, but they were busy too. Tucker was staying at school to work on a big project for his sophomore year and Sam was on a mission trip in Sri Lanka, helping children. He didn't blame either of them, though he did wish he could be with them and not in this small taxi. He pressed his face against the window and pushed his headphones in.

He wondered what it would be like to see Vlad again after all this time. They had a truce, but still it was sure to be awkward. God, he would die if he only talked about his mom. Unconsciously, he rubbed the scar from that night. Whatever, he would just read and study and hike. He would stay out of Vlad's way and talk to him as little as possible. "I, mean, he lives in a mansion, how hard could that be?" he muttered. The taxi driver gave him a look. He should probably stop talking to himself aloud. He turned his music up, embarrassed. After a while, he got tried of worrying about Vlad and drifted to sleep in the hot backseat of the taxi.

"THUMP!" Danny was rudely awoken by a dirt road jostling the taxi. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. The cab driver glanced back, "'Bout there, kid. Ya' can see it from here." He nodded forward. Danny peered between the seats to see the tip of the Master's Mansion between the trees. He leaned back, a feeling of nerves rising up in him. He swallowed and started to roll up his headphones, which had fallen out somewhere along the trip. A scenery of green flew by as the taxi rounded a last bend and the loomed over them, spectacular and enomorous. Turrets jutted out from the tops and sides. Vast windows and vines decorated the walls of the mansion. And, at the very foot of this palace, at the top of the steps, stood his old arch-nemesis.

He was dressed in his usually black suit and dark red bow tie. White hair slicked back, but no longer the wavey length Danny remembered. _He must have cut it in the past year_. As Danny stepped out, the cabby grabbing his bag from the truck, Vlad glanced up from straightening the cuff-links. Their eyes met and Danny felt an old spark flicker; he was on edge. He unconsciously rubbed the scar on his left hand. The sound of his suitcase dropping beside him made him jump, breaking eye-contact. "T-thanks". The man nodded and Danny dug in his pockets to pay the man, but stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here you go, good sir. Keep the tip." The man looked surprised at the amount of cash suddenly dumped in his palm. "T-thank you!" He quickly got into his car and drove away, probably afraid the tall gentleman had made a mistake. _Rest assured,_ thought Danny _He just likes to flash his money around._ The hand on his shoulder tighten as the taxi disappeared. "Jumpy, dear boy? One would think you didn't trust me." Danny brushed the hand off him and faced him. Despite Danny's growth spurt, he was still sereval inches shorter than the man, and had to look up to address Vlad. "Just because we have a truce, does mean you've earned any kind of trust, Plasmius."

"Oh Daniel, you wound me, really." Vlad commented sarcastically, spinning away from the boy and walking into the mansion, leaving Danny to grab his luggage and backpack and scramble after him.

Upon walking through the doors, a butler took his items and asked him to follow him. He glanced at Vlad, having expected him to take him to his room and show him the mansion, but Vlad waved him away, disappearing in another direction. Danny frowned. _What could he be doing that he's so busy?_ The butler cleared his throat, "Master Fenton, if you'll follow me. Mr. Master's is very busy with paperwork today. I'll be showing you around." After a pause, Danny smiled and followed the elderly butler upstairs.

About an hour and a half later, Danny plopped down into his bed. He had been shown all the specifics: the dinning hall, the kitchen, the gardens and patio, the media room (which was freaking awesome, Tuck would love to play DoubleDead Zombies on that screen), the library, and the bathroom down the hall. His room, unfortunately, didn't have one included said the butler. Danny couldn't help but think it was more on purpose than accidental, but couldn't really be bothered because walking to the bathroom was really not a problem at all. _Nice try Vlad, but we're not all snotty, old, rich guys._

Danny stretched on the bed, feeling oddly tired despite not doing anything. He had to admit though, staring at the ceiling, it was kind of nice. After being swamped with college essays, working part-time, and the occasional ghost hunting (luckily the college he went to wasn't permeated with ghosts the way Amity Park was) he was thankful for a chance to just lay down. Sure, he may be sharing living quarters with Plasmius and who knows what else, but whatevs. Above him, the ceiling started to blur as he yawned and sank deeper into his bed. _It's just so soft. I didn't know beds could be this comfortable._ After sleeping on his dorms rubber blue mattresses, this felt like Heaven. Eventually, he drifted to sleep waking later in a darken room.

He rubbed his eyes blearily. There were no clocks in the room, but he was guessing it was past 10. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and, checking it, saw he was right. He also had a missed call from his parents and a message from Sam. He clicked the voicemail and heard his mom's voice saying Vlad had called and assured them he was safe and sleeping. His dad yelled a hello, probably surprising his mom, because there was a clattering sound and scolding before his mom hung up. He sent them a quick message insuring he was alright. Then he checked Sam's message.

Hey Danny! Hope everything's okay. Let me know. Sorry Tuck and I were busy. Can't talk for much longer, I'm boarding the plane soon. Have a great summer. Send letters!

She included an address. Danny checked the message and cursed. She had sent it over an hour ago. He had missed his chance to say goodbye. She was probably on the plane by now. Danny shot her a message anyway promising to write. Things between him and Sam were better than they had been in the past, but still a little awkward since the break-up. Danny always thought she had been the one all through high school, but when they dated in his senior year, he found he was unable to 'perform'. Sam was crushed and Danny ashamed and confused; He had no explanation for the event, especially when he had been waiting for the moment for so long. They broke-up later, Sam ending it and assuring him it would be fine. Danny knew heart-break in that moment. They were both devastated, and Tucker faced a very strained month of the two mending.

It wasn't until later, in college, Danny felt stirrings in his gut watching his roommate change or seeing guys around campus boarding or even playing sports with some new friends he had made. He confided in Tucker, who listened, and then laughed. Danny felt hurt at first, until Tuck caught his breath and said, "Dude, you're gay!" His jaw had dropped. "But I never felt anything for you or Dash or any of them!" Tuck had become serious over the phone, "Ouch dude. Harsh. I'm not good enough for you?" Danny stammered foolishly until- "Joking dude. But seriously? Of course you probably wouldn't. We've been friends for years and Dash always tormented you. Plus you were too busy fighting ghosts to really notice anyone else in all likely hood." Danny had felt guilty at first and scared. He tried arguing, but in the end, had to admit Tucker was right. It explained all his feelings during that time and still explained his feelings now. It was strange coming out, but Jazz had supported him fully and help him tell his parents, who were amazed, but understanding. It was harder to tell Sam, but she, too, had accepted him willingly and agreed it had made sense. Still, it was slightly awkward between them.

Danny stretched as he hit the send button to Sam, hopping off the bed. He felt his stomach grumbled and wondered if anyone was awake. "With my luck, probably not". He muttered. Maybe he'd go back to bed, but his stomach protested at the idea. He didn't feel like walking down and running into servants or, worse, Vlad. He transformed into his ghost form. He had long abandoned his yell of "I'm Going Ghost!" since it made little sense trying to keep a low profile. He felt himself float above the ground and smiled; it felt great to be weightless again. He hadn't done this in a while. At least a month. Cloaking himself in invisibility, he phased through multiple floors before finding himself in the main hall. "Hmm, I think he said it was this way…"

Danny floated through the air to his left towards where he thought the kitchen was. "BINGO!" A white wall kitchen greeted him and smelt heavenly. However, there was no food out. He was probably smelling the remains of what had been served that night. He pouted as he drifted to the floor, exchanging his ghostly tail for feet. There was no one around, and judging by the rooms and floors he had flown through, most had retired for the night. "I guess that leaves me on my own then."

He pulled open the fridge door and found some left over ham and some fancy mac-n-cheese from the looks of it. Popping it in the microwave and checking the fridge for a drink and he found some obscurer beers. He grabbed one eagerly and plopped down at the counter. Sure, he was under aged, but every college student gets it one way or another. Plus, Danny had grown a little fond of beer in his first year. It helped that the edge off all the school work. Uncapping the beer, he took a swig. It was malty and dark. He didn't like it much, but shrugged and started eating, occasionally sipping at the bottle. He nearly choked however, when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"I may be wrong, but remind me, Daniel, are you old enough to be partaking in _this_ beverage."

He whipped around to come face to face with his old enemy. "P-plamius!" He jumped up off the stool and floated a few feet above the counter, prepared to fight. But all his actions earned him was a raised eyebrow. "Really now Daniel? I was under the impression we had a truce." Danny paused, biting his lip, before lowering his fists, glaring at Plasmius suspiciously. Reaching out, a blue hand confiscated his beer. "Hey!" he objected, but was silenced. "While you are here, you will behave like a proper child. There is juice in the fridge, drink that." Danny crossed his arms defiantly, "You're not my parents and I am not a child! I can do what I want." Plasmius poured the beer down the drain in response.

Danny was annoyed. _What a waste!_ "I am not your caretaker, true. But you are just a child in this world. And you will stay a child for a long time." A harsh grin broke through his serious expression. "A ghost-boy forever and a weak one at that." Danny gritted his teeth, feeling power curling in his stomach. "Shut-up! At least I'm not some rich dick-head." Vlad bared his teeth. _Had they gotten sharper?_ "You, my dear boy, are treading dangerous waters. Watch what you say while you stay here. Or shall I tell your beloved parents to cancel their trip?"

Danny hesitated then. He knew by now that Vlad was a man of his word and not to take his threats lightly. Danny scowled, but bit his tongue. Vlad smirked and turned away, phasing through a wall, disappearing. Danny drifted to the floor, furious. Truce or no truce, Vlad was a jerk. Danny reached for the fridge and pulled out another beer and started to uncap it. A bright light exploded, shattering the bottle and spraying Danny with foam and beer. "AH!"

A snicker was heard floating through the air. "I told you to behave… Daniel…" The voice drift away as Danny let out a frustrated, "UGG!" He could rid himself of the beer, but not the smell with his powers. He left the mess and flew back to his room, deserting his dinner. In the shower, back in his human body, he scrubbed the smell away. Hot steam floating through the air, disappeared, and reappeared again. A stream of heated water cascaded over him, but losing its burn as it came into contact with his skin. His core was fluctuating with his emotions, the chill rising in him as his anger flared.

He toweled off and settled on the bathroom floor, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, trying to focus on soothing thoughts to calm his core. It took awhile, about an hour, but eventually he felt the air around him adjust to a normal setting. Standing, he brushed off some ice that had settled around him and watch it dissolve on the floor as he changed into boxers and a shirt. His core offered awesome powers, but he still understood very little of it or how to control it. The best he could do was try to breath, and when he couldn't- he tried not to think those times.

He kicked some of his stuff out of the way and crawled into bed, his stomach grumbled, forcing Danny to resort to eating a granola bar he had packed. Between bites, he cursed Vlad for ruining a perfectly good dinner. "Damn it, thinking he can control me. Stupid Vlad. Ug!" Head hitting the pillow, he felt his eyes get heavy. As he faded to sleep, he reassured himself he could avoid seeing Vlad and his awfulness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The problem with trying to avoid someone in their own house is that you have to see them eventually. Luckily, for Danny, that was usually only at breakfast and dinner, where they'd trade insults and quips before excusing themselves. The other problem staying out of Vlad's way meant he, quite literally, had no one to talk too. Which, at first, was fine with him. He'd shoot Tucker messages and play video games. He'd study or read out on the patio. He even took to exploring the mansion's grounds. But, as Danny found out, after a week and a half, he'd done everything he had brought to distract himself and Tucker was growing busy with his summer project; his replies coming less and less. Video games were boring when you had no one to play with and the single player he had beat within the first week. He could only read so much, and he hated studying anyway, and after you explored the grounds twice, you'd really explored it a thousand times.

Currently, Danny was sprawled on the couch, a random soap opera on that he wasn't really watching. He was going crazy with boredom and he couldn't go anywhere without asking Vlad, and ew, no way. A lady on the screen was crying about some burnt tortilla when Danny heard a crash. It was faint, but was sure he was the only one, with his heighten ghost senses. The servants continued around him, cleaning. He quickly dismissed himself into nearby room. Changing forms, he headed towards the sound of the crash. As he approached a room, he heard arguing and paused. Phasing just his head through, he saw an empty study. _Probably Vlad's study._ He floated in cautiously, his ears perking at the soft sounds of voices. To his surprise, they were coming from underneath him. Taking a deep breath, he dove beneath the hardword floors, phasing through a layer of dirt before a grey, metal room welcomed him.

It was an understatement to say he was glad he was invisible. Below him, in a wide room, was what resembled his parents' lab, but much more high tech. Danny gasped in astonishment, quickly covering his month, at what else waited in the room.

Plasmius was arguing with a larger ghost, one who looked like he'd been the head of a biker gang. Physically, he was bigger than Vlad and he looked angrier as well. He was accusing Vlad of something. Danny inched closer, his nerves rumbling. If he was caught, there was no way he could handle both of them. Vlad was a handful in himself and he hadn't battled any dangerous ghost in a long time, just small-timers. But curiosity won over caution.

"You said we had a deal!" the biker roared.

"I said I would think about it." Vlad corrected though gritted teeth.

"That's a load of shit, Plasmius and you know it. Either you give us the artifact or-" Danny had gotten close enough to hear the conversation when suddenly the biker cut short, grinning in his direction. _Oh no-_ A ray of green energy hit him square in the back, and he collided with the floor, becoming visible. Groaning, he tried to sit up as a hand grabbed the scuff of his collar and hoisted him up.

"Well, well, well. Seems you have rats, Plasmius." Danny kicked backwards, trying to make contact, but failing. "Shall I get rid of him for you?" Before Plasmius could reply, the biker roughly turned him around and pressed his palm against his chest. Danny only had a moment to register what was happening before he felt a piercing pain in his chest as he soared backwards, smacking, and sliding down a nearby wall. He tried to focus, tried to scramble to his feet as he heard the heavy footfalls and laughter approach him. _Shit. Oh shit, shit-_ Clutching his chest, he felt warm liquid flow out over his hand. His heart was beating uncontrollably and there was a rising of ice in his veins. _Control. Control. I have to-_ The hand lifted him up and brought him close, the smell of gasoline and oil overwhelming.

"Gunner, stop! Put the boy down." Vlad's voice. "Boy? Ah, so this is the infinite halfa? Pathetic!" laughter filled his ears, harsh. His heart beat faster and he gripped the arm holding him. Gunner laughed turned to scream as ice crept up his arm. Danny kicked upwards, severing the arm from its host. The scream hitched in sound as a white wind slowly picked up around Danny. His eyes glowed a pale white, swallowing his irises. He dropped to his knees, trying to breath, trying to calm down. "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down." Ran over his lips and dissolved into the bitter, frozen air. The wound in his chest was bleeding down his suit. The screams had died. His panic rose. He was bounded by silence as ice slowly anchored him to the ground. "Not again." He whispered. "Not again." Images of a frozen town rose up in his mind as did the wind and cold around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will it away. His core was sucking away his energy, draining him. He would lose consciousness soon and then all would go to hell.

Opening his eyes a last time, he thought he saw a light in the endless blue and white, burning red and yellow, coming closer and closer. A strained voice called, "Daniel!" as reality diminished around him. The final thing he felt was a tiny warmth, almost reaching and enclosing him. But it was so far away, and he was so unsure. "Daniel!" Everything was black.

…..

He felt warm fingers shifting through his hair. He wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't. Everything was heavy and cold. A hand pressed against his cheek and a deep baritone swore somewhere above him. He felt like he was drifting through space, blackness around him, but a warmth was softly enclosing him, lifting him in this vast emptiness. God, he wished he could open his eyes, just to thank the tendrils of heat. Instead, he floated, through air, through space, through an incasing emptiness.

…..

Danny jolted awake in a small white room, warm hands and fingers forgotten[R1] . Panic began to rise in his chest as he realized he was strapped into a gurney, a weird colored fluid connected to an IV fed into his arm. At first, he struggled before he realized he could use his ghost powers to phase out. _Duh_! He breath deep, focusing as he changed forms. Instantly, pain shot through his body, inciting a shriek of distress, quickly quelling and undoing his ghost form. Now, panic flooded his system as he struggled furtively against the bindings. Thoughts raced against his mind. _Who had done this? The biker? Vlad? What had happened after he lost control? Had humans seen and captured him? Was he going to be an experiment?_

Looking around the bleached room and inhaling the awful sterile air, Danny felt that the last thought wasn't far from the truth. For another ten minutes, he strained against the bindings until the click of heels on the aluminum stopped his attempts. He tried to breathe easy and look in the direction of the sound, but it was coming from directly behind him. He glanced around for anything in his reach to defend himself, but the tray holding an arrangement of menacing tools was woefully out of reach. The footsteps paused just behind him, he could feel them breathing, he was sure. Then a voice broke the tension, followed by a sickly familiar face.

"Hello, Daniel."

 _Vlad._ Danny narrowed his eyes. The tall man behind him, peering down, was no longer dressed in his usual suit. Instead, he wore a long sleeve sweater and slacks with dress shoes. He still appeared immaculate. "What do you want, Vlad?" Danny spat as the man moved to check his IV. "Hmmm, that's a good question, but not the right one to ask. The question is what you want, little badger?"

Danny blinked, confused. "I _want_ you to unstrap me from this damn thing! Then I'm going to kick your ass for putting me here in the first place!" He growled.

Vlad glared, "Someway to thank the man who saved your tail from your own uncontrollable powers. Speaking of which, I do have a question, actually Daniel." He moved to the front of the gurney and gripped the metal bars, tilting it upwards so Danny could make eye contact with him. "When did these powers arise in you, boy? How long have you've gone recklessly wielding them?"

"That's none of your business Vlad." He spat, keep eye contact with those strong, dark eyes.

"That, Daniel, is _exactly_ my business." Venom crept into his voice, eyes boring into his own. "You think an uncontrolled core is something to play with? Mark my words, the next time _that_ " he jabbed a finger into Danny's chest, deepening his scowl. Pain shot through his chest causing him to grit his teeth. "loses control, that _you_ lose control, you won't be the only one to pay the price." The threat lingered in the air between them, settling thickly on Danny's chest. His stare wavered, and he looked away from Vlad, still defiant, but uneasy at the notion Vlad had left hanging between them.

A clang of metal broke the silence as Vlad let the gurney drop the few inches he had held it up, jostling Danny, who grunted unhappily. "Hey!" Vlad was moving away from him. "HEY!" Danny yelled. "Why should I listen you? As if you know what it's like to have these kind of powers, as if you could control this!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vlad paused what he was doing and glance over his shoulder, a grin stretching his features. "Well, you are correct about a few of those things, Daniel… I can't control that unique power." Vlad changed seamlessly into Plasmius as he approached the gurney. A snap of fingers and the gurney straighten, so Danny was no longer resting on the bed, but was forcefully, and if not a little painfully, leaning against and on his straps. Vlad pulled off his cape and tossed it to the side, holding out a single hand, palm up. Danny notice heat start to flow into the room, a smell of summer and ash mingling together.

"However, I can control this one." The room erupted into a blaze and Danny turned his face from the sudden flames, trying to bite down the scream in his throat, and failing. He waited for the flames to consume him, to tear him apart, but only heard a chuckle. Danny turned and opened his eyes, which widen in shock. Around him, the room was in flames, they danced on the walls and floors, yet they were beautifully colored in reds, oranges, greens, and yellows. And in the palm of his enemy's hand flickered a rainbow of flames, constantly changing as if with the seasons.

Danny gasped in awe. Plasmius snapped his fingers and the restraints gave, tumbling Danny on the floor, who caught himself on his hands and knees before his face collided with nearby flames. Immediately, he looked up at Plasmuis. Dark eyes met his, a strange and serious expression on his face.

"This is what control looks like, Daniel." He waved the hand not occupied with holding a ball of fire and the flames diminished and faded out of existence. The room was as white as if there was never a raging fire breathing inside of it. A silence fell between them for a moment as Danny stared in shock. He had thought no one else in all the ghost realm had these powers, this curse. Yet here stood his enemy, in full possession _and_ control of them. Danny felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he looked at his own hands, feeling the cold pulse creep in and out of them, a constant reminder of what he couldn't command.

"I can teach you."

Danny looked up at him incredulously. "Really?" he blurted before pausing, a frown growing, "What's in it for you?"

"Only to spend some good, quality time with you, dear boy." He said sarcastically, reaching to pull Danny up from the floor. Danny swatted the hand away, "Stop lying. You were lying earlier to that ghost too and look where it got us!" Vlad blinked in surprise. Danny guessed he didn't think he would remember that. "I may not be able to control my powers, but at least I'm not skipping out on deals or doing sketchy shit. I think that's a bit better than what you do." Vlad's lip curled over his teeth angrily. "That is none of your concern." He spat, moving away towards stairs Danny could now see as he weakly stood. He opened his mouth the object, to argue, when Vlad snapped. He whirled around at the stairs, fire sparking around his feet. "Fine, boy. Turn down my offer. Don't trust me. But those powers need to be controlled or they will control you. And then what will you do? When you can no longer protect your family or friends?"

Danny couldn't reply. He couldn't meet Vlad's stare either. The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and fading told him he was alone. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. His hands were shaking. Leaning against a cabinet, steadied himself. Vlad's threat- _no, that's no threat…_ Danny swallowed, and glanced up at the empty stairs. If he couldn't control his powers, Vlad was right, he would hurt people. His friends, his parents, his sister, they would leave him and he would be alone…

His heart pounded faster. _No. No, he couldn't hurt his loved ones. But…_ His hands were still shaking. It would consume him, the cold, the dark, the loneliness. The frigid power growing in him. It would devour everything. Nothing would be left. Just him and the empty aching isolation.

He knew what had to be done.

* * *

Remember to check out promsien at tumblr for the art that inspired this story! There will be no regrets unless you don't like beautiful artwork!

And thanks for reading always!


	3. Chapter 3

Please remember to check out Promsien's Tumblr! And Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

It turns out the secret room wasn't so secret. Just a built-in mini hospital Vlad had construct for any accidents he came into. He even had a personal doctor who would do house check-ups- well the human kind at least. Anyone could access it if the door was opened. Even the staff used it for little cuts and slips.

When Danny exited, he half excepted to be stopped or denied, but no one bugged him. He looked for Vlad, but couldn't find him. After an exhausting amount of time, Danny finally asked a butler, who said Vlad had a dinner date and wouldn't be back until late. Muttering about how he should have asked before wasting time, Danny let himself be ushered into the dining hall for dinner. He ate by himself, like he usually did here, but today felt different. After Vlad's words, Danny was left feeling nervous. He couldn't change back into his ghost form either because of his overused core and escape the mansion to breath. Instead, he pushed his food around his plate at an empty table.

A maid finally shooed him out of the dining hall to clean. He could go up to his room or he could watch TV, but both felt equally dreadful. He plopped down at the base of the living room stairs, by the front door. He needed to speak to Vlad and this was probably the best way to intercept him. While he waited, the servants bustled and cleaned, then as time slipped by, slowly left the mansion for their own homes or parted to their rooms upstairs. Danny yawned and rubbed his eyes. At some point, a maid had left him a cup of coffee, now cold on the stair steps. Resting his head against the railing, he waited. It was already almost passed midnight. His eyes were heavy. _Maybe just a quick nap._

"Daniel?" A voice knocked against his ears. "Daniel?" He tried to open his eyes, but after the excitement of the day and his exhausted core, all he could do was mumble. He heard an exasperated huff, before a pair of arms scooped him up and started up the stairs. Feeling the movement, Danny tried to protest. "Mmmm, I'm waitin' for Vlad." He muttered into the man's shirt. He smelt amazingly good, like sandalwood and fire-lilies. A pause. "Why is that?" Danny mumbled into the shirt. "Have ta apologize and *yawn* get taught…stuff." A chuckle rumbled against his body and Danny peered blearily upwards. It was dark, but- "Vlad?" He could hear the smile in the voice. "Yes, my boy?" Danny's head felt heavy. "That medicine has quite the effect. The maid said you didn't eat a lot, but clearly it was enough." Danny blinked. "You drugged me?" He tried to feel angry, but only came up with a pout. "Not drugged, just pills for the pain and your core. I guess you wouldn't take them normally, so" He left the sentence unfinished. Danny rubbed his eyes. "Why you carrying me?" Vlad seemed surprised, "Would you have rather me left you on the stairs?" Danny shook his head, "No, I mean why" his words failed him and he made a flying motion with his arms. "Ah, well, that's because- well" Vlad struggled to find the words, but arrived at Daniel's room and stop in his explanation, phasing through the door. Danny seemed to have forgotten the question.

"So will ya?" Danny asked as Vlad laid him on his bed. "Will I what Daniel? Honestly, you sound drunk. Remind me, if you can that is, to take it easy with the dosage next time."

"No." said Danny, "And teach me. To control this." He pointed at his chest and Vlad watched, despite the medicine, Danny's face fall, an anxious look in his eyes when he stared back at Vlad.

"If you'll let me, then yes. But it won' be easy or quick. It will take time. And patience." He muttered the last part more to himself than to Danny, but Danny was resting against his pillows, fading fast. Still, a smile warmed his lips. "Cool. Thanks Vlad." Before he could respond, the boy was asleep. Vlad pulled a blanket over Danny and watched him for a bit, checking his vitals, and sighing. He folded his hands in his lap. This would be difficult. The boy was difficult to begin with, but it was more than that for Vlad. Being difficult was the least of his problems. Danny snored softly beside him, sleeping soundly. "Very well," whispered Vlad "sleep well now, tomorrow rest will not be allowed."

…..

A loud beeping erupted Danny's sleep. He didn't remember setting an alarm. "Ug, what the hell?" he muttered as he peeled opened an eye. The room was still dark and quiet, save the sudden alarm blaring. He fumbled to silence it, clicking a button, and reached for the bedside lamp. A soft bright light illuminated the part of the room, including the tail end of the bed where someone was sitting. "AHHHHH". Danny hollered as he tried to kick the covers off, and jump out of bed-only to get caught and face plant on the floor.

The person at the end of the bed snickered as Danny attempted to right himself to face the intruder. In his struggles, his offender spoke. "That's quite amusing, Daniel. But if you are done, we have things to do." Danny rubbed his head as he rested against the bedside table, he glanced upwards for the first time to check the time, ignoring Vlad at the end of the bed. "Dude" he groaned, "It's 5 in the morning. What could you possibly want?" Vlad sighed as he shifted to stand. "You asked me to train you, correct?" Danny vaguely remembered asking something of the sort. "Uhh-" "Get dressed in this and meet me downstairs in the kitchen. We'll discuss what to focus on". Too groggy to argue, Danny caught he clothes and started changing as Vlad left. The loose white t-shirt was fine, but Danny was having difficulties accepting the so-called pants Vlad had left with him.

Vlad glanced up 10 minutes later to a shuffling sound to see Daniel peering around the kitchen entrance, a weird expression on his face. "Come and sit. Breakfast is getting cold." Danny paused before letting out a deep breath and walking in and quickly sitting at the table. "Uh, Vlad. Why do I have to wear this?" he asked. Vlad raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. "The shirt is loose enough to not restrict you and the compression shorts are for safety and move ability" he paused. "Though I am not sure why you are not wearing the sweats I left with you as well?" Danny felt his face burn even more at the embarrassment of wearing these tight-ass shorts and forgetting, in his grogginess, the black sweats. He quickly grabbed a plate of eggs and dug in to hide his stupidity.

Vlad seemed not to notice, sipped his coffee and then began talking. "The training will consist of exercises focusing on your core. The first and foremost to do is strengthen your body. The second will be strengthening your mind. These will actually be happening during different phases of the day. The third will be core-use and control. It seems you have a certain _use_ of your core, but only in stress or fear. This can only lead to trouble. Training will be long and intensive to battle this aspect. However, today I will analyze your scope of physical and mental prowess before finishing drawing out a regime to follow." Vlad paused in his talking, "Daniel," Danny glanced at him sideways from his plate, "when was the last time you fought using your core?"

Danny felt something creep inside of him, stirring uncomfortably. "I haven't used it in a long time. I can't really remember." He mumbled. Vlad eyed him momentarily, but pushed himself from the table and nodded for Danny to follow. Not wanting to be left, but still hungry, he scooped an orange and a buttered roll from the table. While Danny ate, they made their way to Vlad's office. Danny half expected to be lead back down into the medical wing with dread, but Vlad turn to a wall and flipped a book open from a high shelf. Flipping through the pages, he paused before reading a line Danny couldn't understand. Before he could question it though, Vlad placed the book back, and the wall next to Danny slide open narrowly to allow them through. Danny scoffed, "Nice, but couldn't we have just phased through?" Vlad cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. "One day, you may realize that this is not all madness. No, we cannot 'phase through'. It has similar features to your parents' ghost shield. Ghosts cannot enter or exit without the code." And with that semi-disturbing words, Vlad disappear into the narrow dark, leaving Danny to hesitate. _Was he really about to trust his once enemy with his life in some crazy, possibly inescapable room?_ From the slit, he heard Vlad. "Coming, little badger? Or is the dark to daunting?"

 _Fuck it_. Thought Danny, successfully goaded and slid through. He expected the door to shut behind him, like in the movies, but it stayed open, letting him see he was standing in an equally narrow hall way. Vlad glanced back, "Shut the door. We cannot go forward until you do." He reached back and gripped the iron handled melded to the hidden door, pulling it towards him, shutting out the light completely. For a moment, the darkness was consuming. Danny waited in silence for Vlad to move or say anything, but nothing came. Danny started to panic in the thin hallway. He tried to access his ghost-self, but couldn't for some reason. He moved forward a step, "Vlad?" he kept his voice even, but there was no answer.

The darkness was becoming suffocating and as he moved forward a bit, the walls came closer. "Haha, Vlad. Funny. Turn on the lights." No sound. Danny swallowed. _Stay calm._ His steps sounded muted, but his heart was pounding erratically. "Hey. Vlad?" this time desperation playing into his voice. He reached out and felt only stone in front of him. He had crossed the short distance of the hall and there was no other door. He was trapped. Panic swallowed the little hallway and the beating of his fists on the stone wall reverberated around him. He turned back to move towards the other door, when hands caught him and he screamed and lashed out.

A familiar voice said words he didn't understand and a door swung open, filling the way with light, blinding him. The hands roughly pushed him inwards and he tumbled over the threshold into to room. Heart still racing, he spun around. "What the _fuck_ was that Vlad!? Some sick trick you had to get out of your system?"

"Mentally analyzation in the face of fear. Result unsatisfactory to say the least." Vlad strolled past him into the room, shutting the door behind him. It made a compression sound as it locked. Still on the floor, Danny crossed his legs and glared at Vlad. "Um, excuse psycho. Care explaining?" Vlad, who was now across the room, scribbling something on a wall, muttered something, not turning around. In his silence, Danny surveyed the room. It was grey paneling walls and blue floors, which he had only now noticed were soft and padded and cool. Above him, the ceiling, too, was paneled grey. It looked like dry-wall, but Danny doubt it. In one corner of the room was Vlad, scribbling away and ignoring him. In the other was a pile of pillows and mats and too his left was medicine balls. He took notice that while nothing was to his right, the floor had a clear, 10x10 line embedded in it. _Possibly another room or storage?_ While Danny contemplated, Vlad finished and faced him, clearing his throat.

"That was a mental examination of your ability to cope with fear and stressful situations. The hallway has neuron sensors to measure your reactions. Depending on a person reactions, heart-rate, and brain-activity, I can analyze their ability to cope with stressful and dangerous situations. You," he said pointedly. "are uncapable of processing thought in such circumstances."

Danny blinked at him blankly. It really was gibberish to him. "It means" said Vlad, smirking, "You don't think. Well, at least in those kinds of conditions." That came in loud and clear to Danny, whose blank expression glowered across the room at Vlad. "So what? Fighting doesn't have to do with thinking! It's, like, muscle memory and gut-feeling."

"That is a very ignorant thing to say. Not unsurprisingly though." Muttered Vlad. "Are you here to insult me or to help me control this thing?" Spat Danny, becoming more agitated. "Of course, dear boy. I need to analyze what you consider passes for fighting." Grinned Vlad as he beckoned Danny to challenge him. Danny didn't reply, but shot forward, covering the distance between them. His fist came forward and was blocked, but Danny expected it obviously. This was Vlad after all. What he wasn't expecting was Vlad's easy dodges and blocks, moving fluidly away from Danny's advances. It went on for a solid five minutes before Vlad, dodging a particularly close punch, wrapped his fingers around Danny's wrist and tossed him blindly to the side.

Danny rolled and laid on the ground breathing hard. _Shit. When did he get so out of shape? And when did Vlad get good?_ He rolled over to see Vlad finishing writing. "Up. I need to see you use your ghost powers against me."

And it went on like that, Danny attacking, Vlad dodging before flinging Danny aside and taking notes. After what seemed like the 50th test, he didn't ask Danny to get up again. Danny, himself, at first frustrated, then angry, then tired, was now drained and didn't see the pillow until it hit him in the face. "Ug," he mumbled into the softness. His body ached dully. His mind felt completely whipped. At least the pillow understands. The pillow won't hurt him. The pillow won't betray him. Suddenly the softness was ripped up from under him and his face crashed into the floor. _Instant betrayal._

"Daniel. I've been trying to get your attention for the last 30 seconds." Danny rolled over, hands spread out. From Vlad's perspective, he much resembled a dead snow angel. He transitioned back into his human form, trading jade green eyes for icy lake blue ones. "I'm dead, leave me alone." Vlad scoffed, "Really, Daniel? You're being dramatic. And that 'come back' would have performed much nicer in your ghost form" Danny shot him a grumpy look as Vlad continued. "Well, jokes aside. This regime resulted in a good amount of data to start your training with."

"Wait-what? Start my training? I _thought_ this was the start?!" Danny cried incredulously, pushing himself on his elbows to gap at Vlad. Vlad in turn rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear boy. Your training is to come here each day and get your ass kicked by me until you have a sudden epiphany and can magically control your core and defeat me." Danny glared at him angrily, before standing up and starting for the door. "That's it! I knew this was some joke. You're just messing with me." Danny crossed the room and tugged open the door before a firm hand grabbed him.

Danny tried to push it aside, still angry, but it jerked him back and unto the floor. About to let Vlad have it, Danny looked up to see him standing over him. "Wait. Until. I. Am. Finished. Talking." Vlad growled out through stricken teeth. Danny, in leu of what towered above him, bit his lip and stayed seated, somewhat pouty. Vlad sighed and resumed talking. "As I was saying, this was the measure your performance; endurance, speed, reaction, mentality, ect. Your training will start tomorrow. It would be ignorant to start with out understanding your weaknesses, which are abounding, and your strengths-" Danny interrupted. "Which are?" "Big-headedness and persistence. But it's something to work with at least." Vlad finished. Danny stared at him defiantly, arms crossed. "So now wh-" he was interrupted by a low growling sound. Danny felt his composure loosen as Vlad snickered at his complaining belly.

"Now, Daniel, I think it best for you to eat and for me to review this and create a training schedule." Vlad dismissed him and Danny, who was pretty sure they had trained the whole day, scramble out to make up for his missed lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny was polishing off a plate of grilled porkchops and something green and seasoned mini potatoes. He wasn't exactly sure what any of the food was beside the meat and he was really just betting based on what it tasted like. The maids had watched him at first, before excusing themselves in obvious horror at his table manners. Danny paused only briefly when Vlad walked in before turning back to eating. Vlad himself took the plate left for him and warmed it up in the micro-wave. Danny eye-balled him from his spot at the table as Vlad sat down with his plate and started eating. Taking a swig of his drink, a red sortof juice a maid had poured him, he chased down the last of his food and started to clean up. It was awkwardly quiet as Danny scrubbed his dish. He supposed he could leave it to the assistants, but it still felt kind of rude.

"Must be nice to have all this." Danny said, breaking the silence. Vlad gave a sort of 'hmm' sound. "Yeah. Maids and butlers to make you dinner, to clean-up after you and do your chores. Never having to do any real work other than trying to seduce ex-friends' moms or pestering children." Silence meet Danny's words. He knew he was being a jerk, but he didn't really care at the moment. Vlad had kicked his ass all day. Danny deserved some kind of pay back, right? Plus it was true. "Yep, real nice. To have everything at your finger tips; money, sex, the packers, power, and still be miserable. Don't know how you do it, Vlad. Must be-" The sudden sound of a chair scrapping the floor cut him off. He turned around, fully expecting a punch in the face or a very irate Vlad, but he was sorely disappointed.

Vlad didn't face him, not entirely. Instead, he scraped his half-finished plate's remains into the garbage disposal, and reached across Danny to turn it on and then off. Vlad's face was blank as far as he could tell, but his eyes looked pained. He placed his plate in the sink and then faced him. "Do you honestly think, for one second, that I do not know I am scum, Daniel? I do. Trust me, I am aware." Danny didn't know how to respond. Vlad stared at him hard, eyes filled with something Danny knew too well. "But, in order for this to work, for you to overcome yourself and not to become-" Vlad broke off suddenly, looking away. Danny suddenly found the dishes and suds incredibly interesting. Vlad's voice was gruff. "you have to have some semblance of trust that I won't lead you astray, some understanding that I am trying, that I know sorry will never be enough to undo who I am." The suds in the sink were fizzing out as Vlad's words and footsteps floated in the air where he had once resided. The kitchen was suddenly very empty in his absence.

Danny swallowed. _Wow._ He hadn't expected that reaction nor the gnawing feeling in his gut that threatened to eat him. _Shit. I feel like_ … the last of the suds had slipped down the drain and out of existence. He sighed, ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and headed up stairs. He didn't _feel_ like anything, really. _You don't need to feel like it to know it. Damn it._ Vlad's face flashed in his mind as he plopped on the bed. "I'm a fucking dick." He muttered to the ceiling, before shedding his clothes and heading for the shower.

In bed later, tucked away under the covers, Vlad's words echoed around the room. Danny recalled his eyes and rolled over to face the ceiling once again. The look in those azure eyes, the emotion that resonated with him too well; _fear._

 _But what does Vlad have to fear?_ Sometime in the night, either the burning guilt or his fatigued body surrendered his mind to a sleep filled with black ice and disembodied screams and a single warm hand he could never quite reach.

…..

The sound of birds and sunlight announced the morning. Downstairs breakfast was preparing as Danny descended the last flight. Vlad wasn't present. A maid said he had taken breakfast in his study. She turned to grabbed a plate for the boy, but by the time she turned around he was gone.

He found himself standing in front of Vlad's study, hesitating. _How should I start this? Ug, I guess knocking works best._ "Come in." Pushing the door open, Danny stepped in and closed it behind him. At a desk was Vlad eating plain toast. He glanced up at his entrance. "Hey, can we, uh- can we talk?" _Super lame. Great job._ He caught the look of surprise on Vlad's face. "Sure Daniel." His voice was neutral as he gestured to a chair; Danny approached, but didn't sit. It was silent for a moment. A sigh escaped Danny as Vlad watched him. "About last night…" he started. "Nevermind it dear boy." Vlad had turned away from him and started shifting papers on his desk. "Forget it happened." He had had his hands in his pockets, slightly resigned as he watched Vlad shuffle the papers. He removed them now as he walked around the desk to stand in front of Vlad, who looked up. "Daniel, you are in my space. Please-"

"Vlad, I'm not going to forget about it." Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. He continued. "I came to say I'm sorry. I'm an ass and I have a lot to learn and I'm scared." Danny was staring into Vlad's face, trying to read the sudden blank expression. "You said I have to trust you, right? Well I do. I want you to train me if you still will." He waited for a response, but Vlad seemed unlikely to reply. Danny took a step back, breaking eye contact and moved to leave. "I'll be in the kitchen, waiting." The door open as he stepped out, leaving Vlad to his thoughts.

Back in the kitchen, the maid was able to successfully put down a plate of food without her customer disappearing. However, he didn't much feel like eating. He pushed around the eggs benedick and tried to not think about Vlad's complete unreadableness. Fortunately, he didn't have long to not think about not thinking as Vlad strolled in and sat across from him. He pulled out several sheets of paper and placed them between them before clearing his throat. "After analyzing your performance yesterday, this is what I've come up with for best training your core." He paused. "I will be straight with you though Daniel. This is not something to learn over the summer. There is definitely a possibility of better control, but not complete." Danny nodded, hiding his disappointment. "Makes sense." Vlad pointed at the first sheet of paper; it had a series of different exercises Danny had never heard of. This is what we will start off with as well as weight and endurance training." Danny glanced over the sheets. It was comprised of different work routines aligned with his strengths and weaknesses Vlad had recorded. He had to admit it was impressive. "Did you come up with this all or was it a computer program?"

"Unfortunately, there are no computer programs yet designed for ghost core strengthening. The algorithm is just not there." Danny snorted. "Right. Okay, what is 'Anapanasati Sutta' and 'Citta'?

"Ah yes. Those are meditation terms. Anapanasati Sutta is a form of meditation that focuses on breathing. Citta is one of three terms in Nikayas that revolve around the mind and mana. However, it will be the one we will focus on the most since it centers on heart and mind. A gap I am concern exists in your psyche." Danny nodded with poorly concealed confusion. "Right, right. Totally got you." Vlad stared back at him, eyebrow raised. "You have no idea." He continued to nod, cracking a rare smile at Vlad. Vlad, in return, sighed and shook his head.

"We've got a lot to cover."

"Well, let's get started." Replied Danny as he pushed away from the table and headed towards the training room. An arm stopped him short of the kitchen door. He turned to glance back at Vlad.

"Today will be spend on the roof." He pointed upwards and Danny hesitated briefly, assuring the kitchen was now empty of maids. Vlad nodded and phased through the ceiling, Danny following after him. He crested the last floor and was met by an expansion of trees and hills, slightly awe-struck at the rich green landscape even in the summer expanding heat. "Whoa…" he muttered, slightly turning to take it all in. Vlad nodded beside him. "Yes, it is quite a view. I enjoy mediation best surrounded by something more immense and permanent than myself." A pause and then a grin to nothing in particular. "possibly that is." Danny blinked somewhat confused at the comment before Vlad gestured he should sit down. Unnoticed as he had rose through the roof, Danny saw a rectangle mat under his floating feet. The whole roof was indented into the house and an iron fence wrap its way around it to prevent any accidental tumbling off, which probably wasn't a concern for himself or Vlad, but it did tie the mansion feel together.

Danny sat, crisscrossed legs, hands resting in his lap, still gazing out at the landscape, the tips of trees swaying lightly, the sun partially committed to the sky. "Daniel" Prompted Vlad and Danny turned his attention back to him. They were sitting face to face with a few feet of space between them. "Meditation will help you clear and calm your mind and, thus, your body. It can provide control, comfort, and power." Danny nodded, listening carefully.

Vlad continued. "The first is positioning. Cross your legs tighter to your body and try placing your toes on top of your knees." Danny did this with some struggle. "I, ug, can't get my foot up, uh, there." He huffed. Vlad, who had already gained the proper position, waved is hand slightly. "Nevermind it, Badger. As your body gets used to the position and meditation, it will come. Now, place your left hand on top of your right, opened to the sky, like this" He demonstrated and Danny mimicked. "and place them in the crook of your lap. Next, straighten your back." Danny followed as instructed.

Vlad, seeing as everything was in place, nodded. "Now we breath. Normal breaths-"

"I thought it was deep, slow breaths?" Danny pipe up. "Hush, this is not yoga. This is meditation. It is true they have similar associations, but they are not necessarily the same. Now, normal breaths as you close your eyes." Vlad closed his eyes and Danny mimicked. Vlad's voice reached him through the distance, he felt closer than before for some reason. Danny felt more aware of his body suddenly and swallowed. "Concentrate on your breathing. Only your breathing. You may have passing thoughts, but don't entertain them or dwell on them. Try on to focus on breathing. In and out, in and out…" Vlad trailed off and silence took over, save the simple sway of the wind in the trees or a bird call.

 **30 seconds**

 **5 minutes**

 **2 hours**

 **8 hours**

 **A day**

 **A month**

"Uh! This is boring!" Danny complain as he threw his arms up and huffed.

"That's because" rejoined Vlad "You are counting time, not observing breathing. You are distracting yourself from your purpose. It is common, even though it's only been 6 minutes. Here." Vlad shifted his position and leaned forward towards Danny, pressing a hand against his chest.

"H-hey! What are you doing! Stop!" Danny shoved his hand away quickly, thinking about the recent collision with the Biker Ghost. Vlad folded his legs underneath him, perplexed momentarily, and stared at Danny, who was breathing hard and pink.

"Daniel, I am not going to hurt you. I promise." Danny looked away and let out a resigned breath.

"O-okay then." He said resuming his former position. Vlad pressed a hand to his chest and the other one to his back. "Now close your eyes and focus on your chest and back. How the breathing flows through them."

Danny did what he was told. Or he tried too at least. He felt acutely aware of how warm Vlad's palms were pressing into him. How his chest and back felt against them as he breathed. How could hands be so warm, so inviting? It reminded him of a dream he had. But he couldn't hold that thought down. He was too focused on how they felt, how he could almost feel the lines in his palms, the blood pulsing through them, the slightest movement of tendons in his fingers as he, himself, breathed. He felt something else too, a warmness in his gut, rising slowly.

"Daniel?" Danny's eyes shot open. Vlad was smiling at him, pulling his hands away. _No, wait._ "You've been meditating for about 20 minutes now. I didn't want to interrupt, but I thought you might have fallen asleep and your face was becoming slightly red." Vlad glanced up at the risen, beating sun as Danny tried to cool his now burning face to now avail. "Perhaps it is to hot? Ah, and I was using my core to help your focus. Let us go to the training room for weights and water. Come, Daniel".

Vlad stood and Danny followed as the phased through the roof and into the house. Vlad drifted ahead, unaware of the internal battle Danny felt roaring in his chest.

_  
 _Drama llamas everywhere! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for being a garage human and taking forever to update. Grad school is difficult! Wahhh!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny excused himself to the bathroom when they return a floor above the main hall. No need to surprise any maid or butler by suddenly materializing out of nowhere. "Be quick, I shall wait by the rec room with water." Replied Vlad moving away. Danny nodded and ducked into the bathroom. _The boy must really have relaxed_ thought Vlad to himself walking down the stairs.

However, it was quite the opposite reaction Danny was having. Splashing cold water on his face, he muttered the word, _Shit_ under his breath multiple times.

 _Just breathe, no big deal. It was hot out there and-and stupid Vlad was touching me and-and I was just nervous. No stress._ Danny made eye contact with his flustered self in the mirror as the thought of Vlad's warm hands pressed against his chest passed through his mind. A bright pink colored his cheeks and his stomach flipped. _Fuck no, oh fuck no._ Danny ran a hand through his hair and took a deep steadying breath. _No. Get yourself together. Vlad's waiting. Breathe._

Danny flushed the toilet and pretending to wash his hands before heading down stairs to meet Vlad. He wasn't sure still about that reaction or why it had happened, but it he put it out of his mind. It had no, ABSOLUTELY no, correlation to Vlad. Just an embarrassing, weird moment that happened to everyone. He nodded to himself in agreement as he leapt down the last stair and turn towards the rec room. The rec room was adjacent to the game room, but Danny didn't visit often since TV seemed a better option. He pushed the door open and saw Vlad sitting on a bench.

Vlad, without looking up, motioned for him to join. "Drink water Daniel. Hydration is very important to maintain a stable body and mind." Danny crossed the room, weaving between weight racks, tread mills, stair-steppers, and other equipment. "Ug, do you even use any other this?" he asked bending to pick up the water and take a sip.

Vlad simply nodded and stood, handing Danny a piece of paper. It was a spreadsheet with various numbers scattered through it and separated by weeks. "A weight sheet?" He guessed. Vlad nodded again, "Tell me, do you know how to properly squat and bench?"

"Um, I think so? I lifted in college for a bit with some friends and they showed me the techniques."

"Show me." Danny, resigned to listen, took a bar and placed it in the rack after adjusting for his height. Then he squatted the way his friends had shown him. Vlad frowned as Danny racked the bar. "ug, what?" asked Danny, crossing his arms.

"Hmm, oh nothing. I was just a bit taken aback. Your positioning is done very well along with your form." Danny paused, _was that a compliment?_ But before he could ask, Vlad requested him to show him bench. "Also well done. You must thank you friends for me. They have saved me from what I have no doubt would be a grueling experience to show you proper form." Danny scowled. _So much for a compliment._

Vlad put him through his paces after that however, having Danny bench and squat at what Vlad guessed was his max. The bench wasn't far off, actually a little under, but the squats were a different story. Danny didn't want to admit it, because not only would it be embarrassing to tell Vlad the weight was a too much, it would be admitting defeat. He ended up completing 5 sets of 10 in squats and 3 sets of 8 in bench. Vlad was busy making marks in his journal while Danny tried to keep his legs from shaking while he drank water.

"Alright Daniel, I think that will be enough for now. We will meet after dinner for more training. Until then, do as you-" Danny's coughing cut him off.

"More training?!" Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny's incredulous face. "Yes, Daniel, 'more training'. You did not expect this to be a walk in the park, did you?" Danny gritted his teeth and huffed in answer. "Now come, I need to lock the doors for the maids." Vlad turned to leave, but hadn't taken more than 4 steps when a crash sounded behind him. He flipped back around to find Danny faced down on the floor, groaning.

"Daniel? Now what are you doing?" he inquired.

"Oh, just trying yoga. Downward dog or some shit." Mumbled Danny into the floor, too mortified to stand after his legs had refused to even hold his weight.

"Daniel, I can quite assure you that is not downward dog in anyway." Corrected Vlad.

"Right, right." Snapped Danny, pushing himself up slowly. His legs held his time to his relief and he followed Vlad out, slightly fearing the next training for after dinner. Luckily, it was meditation on the roof again. Unluckily, on a full belly, he ended up falling asleep and, as punishment, Vlad made him take the stairs down all five flights of the house. By the time he was able to return to his room, he couldn't even convince himself to shower. He laid in bed with his aching legs and cursed Vlad's training methods. He was so exhausted and sore, he didn't even think about what had happened earlier that day. Hopefully, if he was really lucky, he wouldn't have to get up the next morning and could just drift endlessly in sleep.

…..

He was not lucky. Not at all.

The next morning, when he woke, his legs were jelly. Completely useless jelly sticks. They couldn't barely support his weight at all. He managed to get dressed and rinse his face, but with a lot of stumbling and groaning. Checking the clock, it was around 5:30 in the morning. _Damn._ He was late.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Vlad check the clock and sighed, rubbing his eyes. _Didn't Daniel know he was waking up earlier for the boy?_ His schedule was tight as it was, and getting Daniel trained and adjusted to his planned training method was eating his time. They needed every second, honestly. Vlad pushed his chair from the table to stand when he heard a flopping sound. Moving quickly towards the front of the house, he nearly tripped in the still dark house over a rather large lump.

"What the fuck?" slipped out in surprise as he regained his footing. Beneath him, the lump groaned and sat up.

"Dude, did you, like, actually cuss? I'm totally telling my mom."

"Daniel! You surprised me. Get up! Now! I do not have time for your simple antics." He turned to leave when Daniel called back out to him.

"Wait!" He glanced back, now used the dimness of the house. The boy cleared his throat uncomfortably and the silence grew. Vlad sighed, tired of Daniel silly games, and reached for his arm, lifting him up to his legs.

Danny felt Vlad hoisting him up before he could object. His legs shook under him and, as Vlad let go of him, gave out again. This time, Danny fell face first into Vlad's chest. At this point, Danny felt his ears and cheeks burn with shame. "Uh, um- I mean, this is just- uhh, it's-" But no words came to him as Vlad steadied Danny, two strong arms firmly holding his.

"Daniel, are you able to stand?" Danny swallowed, face burning even more, not wanting to say anything. His legs gave him away, shaking underneath him. The next second, he felt Vlad scoop him into his arms. "H-hey!" he tried to object, but Vlad gave him such a look that he instant quieted. Vlad began to carry him back upstairs. Danny stole a quick peek at Vlad's face. _He looks really really peeved. I'm fucking screwed._ Vlad's lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes looked dangerous. Danny gulped.

But, instead of going to his room, the continued up the stairs. At this point, Danny was aware of a rising heat in Vlad's chest and coursing through his arms. "Uh, Vlad, my room is that way…" he trailed off as Vlad ignored him. _Okay then, guess I'm just gonna die. That's probably the best scenario with the way Vlad is acting._ However, despite Vlad's current attitude, Danny was eager to be put down for another reason. The heat Vlad was giving off was filling his body and the movement of his skin against Danny's was making it hard to think straight. _Shit, please put me down soon. Please, please, pleas-_

A door swung open in front of them to a stunning room. Red curtains hung from golden rods in front of arching windows and a huge, ornate rug sat at the base of a king sized half poster bed. The room was furnished in dark oak chests and furniture against the lush, cream carpet. Animal heads and paintings were mounted on the walls along with various plaques and football memorabilia. Though Danny didn't get a chance to fully take in the splendor of the room before being roughly dropped on golden comforters and pillows.

"H-hey!" Danny complained, but glancing up quickly lost his voice again. Vlad stood firmly in front of him, arms crossed, face dark and irritated. Danny, despite himself, couldn't help but notice the muscles in Vlad's arms or the tautness of his shirt. He became suddenly very aware of his positioning, legs spread, leaned back, and sprawled on Vlad's bed. Heat rose to his face immediately. He swallowed and tried to look anywhere, but at Vlad.

"Daniel." His voice was low and it both scared him, and, for some reason, sent a thrilling sensation through him. Though, he wouldn't look up. "Daniel, look at me. Now." _Shit._ He couldn't exactly ignore that command. He peered sideways, through his bangs, at Vlad, making only the slightest eye contact.

Vlad definitely didn't seem any calmer. "How did this happen?" he growled.

Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been posting, like, at all. But I'm still committed to this writing and I want to see it through. I'm almost done with chapter 6 and will post it soon as well. As always, I appreciate all the support and love. You are all simply lovely darlings. Keep your heads up always.

3 Eason


End file.
